Serendipity
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: Sometimes, fate has its own way of bringing two people of different worlds back together once more. Takes place 3 months after the events of Rockman.EXE Stream Episode 51.
1. Chapter 1

Another Story, heading your way! Hope you all enjoyed reading Homework Help for it was my very first time writing Netto and Barrel; hope I had gotten them In-character though if not, let me know and if none of you had gotten the chance to read it, just head on over to my Fanfiction Account where it's there waiting to be read ;) This new fic here has been in my head ever since that I had finished it so I hope you all will enjoy it as well ;) This will take place 3 months after the events of the final episode of Stream Ep. 51.

 **Serendipity.**

ser·en·dip·i·ty

 _noun_

the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.

"The whole universe is different from yesterday just from your happiness"

 **Where: The Hikari Residence, ACDC Town.**

 **Time: 7:34 P.M.**

Netto stared down towards his untouched curry and white rice that his mom had cooked for dinner from earlier in the evening as the said Hikari woman and her husband Yuuichiro looked to their son with worry expressions painted on their faces. Normally, the boy couldn't wait a minute longer for his meal to be served right in front of him soon will be gobbling it up in one big messy gulp and would steal seconds from the Scientist right about now, but this time, it was different; he looked sad, depressed for some reason and they couldn't pin-point what seemed to be the problem for their little boy. It was like he had lost his best friend that meant the entire world to him.

"May I be excused please? I don't feel very well." He said as he scooted his chair back to get up not waiting for a reply from either one of them as he just left to go up to his room as well as not bothering to look back. He sighed a long sad sigh soon coming in contact with his bed thus plopping down face first onto his pillow where Rockman looked confused by his younger twin brother's behavior that he was displaying which had been happening for the past 3 months.

3 months since the Earth had been saved and spared,

3 months since everyone had gone back to their everyday lives and were immensely happy,

 _And 3 months...since he had been gone..._

 _"They would never understand...how much he had meant to me..."_ The brunette child thought as a tear silently slid down as the blue Navi looked in concern worried for his Net Operator seeing that his head was turned towards him while he faced the wall.

 _/Netto-kun, are you alright?/_ Rockman asked through their private link trying to get in contact with him along with the chances for the 11 year old to open up; the Hikari boy might have been stubborn when it came onto his emotions, but that wasn't going to stop the little humanoid computer program from trying either. _/Netto-kun, please talk to me, I'm worried about you nii-chan/_

Sighing then came as the only response that he could get out, but in order to not make him even more concerned about his well being, he soon then turned around as muddy brown eyes then stared into emerald green ones. _/Gomen nii-san, I guess I haven't been feeling like myself lately.../_

That got the virus buster to stand up even more straight than usual soon asking a million and one questions about what was the matter; at times like this, he wished that he was a human or had the copyroid where he could come into the real world and comfort his little brother where the other would have a shoulder to cry on. Rock hated to see him in this condition for it was one of the rarest times he had ever seen him in this state as it had been awhile back since he looked like this; that one time when he himself had been deleted, and the other time was when...

Then, everything soon came to light...

 _/You miss Barrel-san don't you?/_ At the mention of his name, heat soon pooled onto tan skin as the NetOp looked away slightly embarrassed to know how much his older twin knew him like the back of his own hands; and there was no point in lying now for he had been cornered immediately. Nodding quickly, Rock only gave a sympathetic expression as he closed his eyes taking it all in. _/I know, he had helped us to convince Duo to not take over the world unless he had given himself and Colonel up instead in order to spare Earth another chance. I can see how hard this has been for you for a few months now. But hey, you'll never know, he might come back someday and hopefully this time around, he will stay here permanently./_

Netto only snorted believing that it was a bunch of nonsense and that it would be highly impossible for a man of the future would ever come back to their time period. He wanted to remain faithful for his elder sibling's sake, but it was just not worth it at all. Besides, even if they would try to bring him here, time would definitely be screwed up causing chaos to happen. Sighing once more, he then grabbed his PET, slipped back into his sneakers, and left his room to go back downstairs where his parents were in the living room watching a comedy show on tv and asked him if he would like to join them, but only declined the offer as he told them that he was going to go out for a walk instead lightly shutting the door behind him.

The brunette with his hands in his pockets, quietly walked down the quiet path towards the Park in hopes that his little nightly stroll would ease his broken heart. The wind calmly blew through the strands of his unruly hair as he slightly shivered wishing that he had taken a light jacket with him but there was no point in turning back this time for he wanted to just keep going and clear his head without any interruptions. Fall had came to ACDC Town once the Earth had been restored and peace had been brought back to everyone; sure Netto did miss Summer, but he was alright with the differently colored leaves that scattered all around him and the fresh detailed smells of the Pine trees that stood up tall and proud overlooking the many houses around in his neighborhood.

But for some reason, he just couldn't get his mind off of Barrel. The way how his long ebony hair flowed in the summer winds when the both of them would go out into the meadows and have lunch, how his dark onyx eyes gleamed in wonder when Netto would tell a joke or end up doing something silly along with so much mystery that at times it would be very interesting to see and know what type of feeling he was having. But what he liked most about him, were the many times he would sit down and help him with his homework whenever he would visit him at Sci-Labs on his way home from school plus when they would net battle together.

He would never forget how much he had changed in appearance the minute they had gotten back. He couldn't believe it when the man in front of all of them was now an older version of his younger self; his once onyx hair was all grey along with his features being somewhat frail, but he still had that strong voice within him when he had spoken to the CrossFusioners to let them know that he was still doing well and peace had been restored once and for all. The Hikari individual wanted to cry, wanted to scream even but he just couldn't bring forth to do so especially in front of the team. He had pushed back his own tears as the elder had said his last words.

 _"I'm Barrel the Immortal." And the screen had cut off leaving everyone with blinking eyes and around them in pure silence._

 _But that was then, and this is now. Finally had made it to the Park, he soon found a bench where he sat himself down with the PET in hand as Rockman found himself digitalizing on his shoulder as they took in the calming yet quiet atmosphere the wind blowing all around them as it blew past a couple of swings seeing them barely lifting off._

 _"If only you knew how much you had meant to me, if only you knew how much I had admired you, and if only you knew how much...I miss you with all my heart...I wish you were here..."_

 _/Netto-kun look, a shooting star! They say that when you see the first one ever shooting across the sky, your wish will come true. Have you made a wish yet?/_

Netto stared intensely up at the star and moonlit sky then looked next to Rock as a slow but genuine smile had spread across his face.

 _/I already have nii-san, I already have.../_

Brown orbs soon couldn't stay open much longer, and shortly afterwards, he drifted right into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! Don't forget to comment!

 **Disclaimer: Rockman and all related characters belong to Capcom**

 **Chapter 2.**

" _Our Truest life is when we are in dreams awake"~Henry David._

 _They say that dreams are the key that hold the gateway to our future, ones that show us the way onto the right path in many walks of life. For me, I found those types of sayings completely foolish for I never believed in such baloney. However, the hands that reach towards your way, to hold, to touch, to savor that warm feeling, want you to follow through the obstacles that will show you what to expect when to expect them as well and I couldn't turn back on the offer that was given. Callous yet warm strong hands that held onto my small slightly cold one took their time to tug me along as I could feel the wind beneath my body; despite the bone chilling bitterness, I didn't feel an ounce of freezing temperature go through me as if the unknown figure who stood right in front of me knew where they were going._

 _I wanted to ask, or even just shout, but the words just couldn't come out, it was as if I was in a trance state that I couldn't wake up from; despite the figure not even looking back to see and make sure that I was okay. I couldn't even speak. He stood at about 5'11 closer to 6 feet tall since I stood right next to him, but no matter how I tried to look up towards him, his face was covered by his long onyx hair that slightly flew in the wind as if it was protecting him from clear sight._

 _I wanted to stop walking just to take a little look, to seize all and just admire him but the hand stayed firmly within my grasp indicating me that there was no time to stop. Finally, I could see a light that was not too far away from wherever we were coming from as it got closer and closer..._

Netto had no idea how long he had been asleep for as his eyes slowly but surely opened only halfway while trying to fight off the unnecessary blurriness soon adjusting his sight but quickly closed them back right away for the sun had gotten onto his face no sooner diving into the heavy quilt to shield himself. However, the moment of peacefulness was instantly shattered by Rockman who repeatedly yelled to his Operator to get up and he was not going to stop until the stubborn boy would listen.

 _/Argh! Rockman! Would you shut up already!? I'm trying to go back to sleep here thank you very much!/_

The little blue Navi only crossed his arms giving him a stern look in return quite immune to his little brother's attitude of wanting to sleep for an extra 15 minutes to an hour or two, but he wasn't going to have any of that. _/Well then, if you weren't so oblivious, you would know that we are not in your room at all! Just look around and tell me what you see./_

Giving up with arguing, the brunette did just that his annoyed expression quickly diminishing with a look of surprise instead. The elder twin was right, this wasn't his room nor was this his house! The bed he was on was a full Masterbed to be exact with matching black pillows along with the large black blanket that he had taken advantage to snuggle in. The walls were a cream color that was decorated with picture frames of... that sent the Hikari boy's brown eyes to widen like saucers! He was in the Master bedroom of none other than Barrel the Immortal!

 _"But how? He's dead...could it have been him that brought me here? It can't be, it just can't be..."_ He soon placed his hand in his wild untamed hair quickly realizing that his hair scarf had been taken off and placed over a chair nearby along with his orange vest. He soon got out of the bed seeing his black sock covered feet as heat pooled onto his cheeks imagining that the elder former commander had the decency to remove his sneakers even which was just a little too much for him to take at once; he nearly lost his step along with the growling of his stomach that indicated him to know how hungry he was soon remembering that he didn't touch any of his dinner last night. The blue bomber giggled at the distressed look on his NetOp's face as it soon blushed a bright crimson who then told him once more to shut up and that it wasn't funny at all.

Suddenly, a delicious smell then went through in the air. It inflamed within his nostrils as he could feel his mouth starting to water as well. Gently opening the bedroom door that lead him downstairs, he then came in contact with the kitchen that seeing the back of the Netopian male from the entryway up close as he could tell that he was busy at work at the stove with a spatula in hand flipping some sweet smelling blueberry pancakes. He quietly giggled witnessing him in a lavender apron while keeping on the same attire that consisted of his light grey long sleeve shirt, a pair of black pants, along with his house slippers that replaced his black sneakers. The pre-adolescent boy grew even more surprised surveying him up and down wondering if this was actually a dream and that he would wake up any minute now.

He then pinched himself. He was definitely awake. All different types of questions were swimming around in his head like dozens of fish. But...how on Earth could he still be alive? He was suppose to be old, very old to be exact, and yet, Here he was fit as a fiddle, looking young and vibrant cooking breakfast! He had to calm his beating heart down as much as possible for he didn't want to cause a scene for him to hear as well as having to turn around and see what the commotion was about in the first place.

He then cleared his throat. "G-G-good morning." He muttered out causing the elder to turn towards him giving a soft smile in return causing the younger netbattler to blush a hint of pink. He even stil had that stubble around his mouth area.

"Good Morning Netto."

It wasn't a dream after all...He was here, and he was back...


End file.
